


Invisible

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam/Reader smut
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Invisible

Your bed was comfortable, you were glad that you’d bullied Dean into letting you fluff up your room. The covers were made of a fluffy cotton and the sheets were silk, but they were not pink, you were glad of that. Their rooms were boring, you put effort in , you made it feel safe and warm. Normally you would be jumping up and down on your bed, or reading a book, but not today, today you were laying on your bed thinking about sam. You remembered earlier when sam had walked in wearing just a pair of jeans, his nipples hardening in the cool air, complaining of how he had no clean t-shirts. You couldn’t stop thinking about how hot he looked, how you wanted to suck his nipples into your mouth, kiss and lick your way down his body until you could suck his cock into your mouth until you gagged.

You needed to stop, you panties were already soaked. You brought yourself out of your thoughts and you pulled on some sweatpants and a fluffy jumper. You padded barefoot into the hallway and went in search of the boys. They were sat in the library, researching for their next hunt, but if you had your way, only dean would be leaving. Sam was leaning over a book, this time fully clothed, Dean was sitting on the other side munching on a slice of pie. They didn’t look up as you entered, this meant the witch’s spell had taken effect. 

You were glad when you went on that hunt alone, the witch had blasted you with an invisibility spell, you were gonna mess with him. You knew he wanted you, one of you just had to do something, take action, so you could fuck like bunnies. You were almost ready but you knew you had to take your clothes off. It gave you a rush , standing their naked, your nipples hardening in the air, the breeze brushing over your unclothed pussy.

You didn’t make a sound, tiptoeing over to the library table, you slipped underneath, kneeling on the floor between Sam’s spread legs , you could see the outline of his cock, it made your mouth water to know that it would soon be in your mouth, you would be gagging on it and swallowing his boiling hot cum. You raised your hand to his crotch and you palmed his already half hard dick. You felt it twitch from your light touch, you heard him gasp and he glanced down but he didn’t see you. Taking action you grasped his zipper and pulled, trying not to make a sound didn’t work, the sound of metal scraping metal loud in the otherwise silent bunker. 

“ what’s that sound?” You heard dean ask, sam just went pale and glanced over to dean, “ that was the zipper of my jeans being pulled open by themselves?”. “ what you doin sammy? , jerking off underneath the table?, you cheeky bastard!”, “ it wasn’t me!!” Sam whined. You couldn’t help but chuckle at that, you knew it was a mistake the minute they both stood and you heard dean growl “ who’s there?!”. You crawled out from beneath the table, sad to have to admit to your devilish plans. “ it’s me, Y/N, i came back from the hunt, but the witch cursed me invisible, i’m sorry, i was, uh, i was gonna blow sam underneath the table”. The silence afterward was uncomfortable, until dean broke the tension “ i’m out, you two figure this shit out!” With that he left you and sam alone.

Sam was the first one to cut the silence, “I don’t know where you are, so i’m just gonna say this, did you really want to blow me Y/N?”  
You were glad you were invisible for this, “ yes, i’ve been in love with you since the day i met you.” With that you tiptoed towards him, you leaned up and placed a kiss on his mouth. He jumped not knowing you were there, but after a few seconds he started to kiss back, the kisses growing heated, more desperate. Your tongues fighting for dominance, his hands coming down to grip your hips and pull you against him. You broke the kiss, when the need for air became too strong. Sam was the first to speak, “ i think we should continue this later, i want to be able to see you when i make love to you.” The words sending a warmth spreading through your body.

You were getting impatient, sam was still working on a way to reverse the spell, but you were horny and you needed his cock. You were also starting to go out of your mind with boredom. You decided that while you waited you would take advantage of your invisibility and scare the shit out of dean. He was sat on his bed wearing his headphones, his laptop open and you knew what he was watching.  
He was obsessed with game of thrones recently, you were happy he hadn’t spoiled it for sam. You decided to stand at the end of his bed, you grabbed the laptop and ripped it off his lap. He jumped so far you thought his butt had come of the bed, you couldn’t help the full belly laugh . Dean grumbled and grabbed the laptop back off of you. 

You were still laughing when a burst of light exploded from around you and you had to shut your eyes from the onslaught of brightness. When you could open your eyes again, dean was staring right at you, mouth open wide. Then a big grin erupted on his face, “wow, Y/N  
Looking hot!”, you couldn’t help but scream bringing your arms up to cover your body. “ stop looking!” You backed up through the door, running towards the library, your arms around you. You were just through the door and you slammed into a large warm body, you put your hands out to catch yourself and they landed on a warm shirtless chest, two hard pecs twitching under your touch.

You pulled back to look back into sam’s eyes, they were burning holes into you. They surveyed every inch of your naked body, before he brought his hands up your waist and across your chest to pinch your nipples. You gasped, throwing your head back and moaning, exposing your throat. He attacked it with his mouth, kissing his way up and down nibbling and sucking bruises into your neck. “ sam, don’t stop” he gripped your hips and lifted you onto the table, he knelt down between your legs. Pushing your thighs apart, exposing your soaking wet pussy, he moved his face so close you could feel his hot breath teasing you.

You whined, “ sam please!” He just smirked up at you, “ what Y/N, what do you want?” You whimpered, unashamed to beg, “ eat me sam, please, i need your mouth!” With that he attacked licking up your slit, sucking your clit and then thrusting his tongue in and out of your slick hole. You couldn’t help but scream with pleasure , “ so good sam! Aaaaaahhh nnnnngggghhh, fuck, oh god!” He brought his hand up and thrust two fingers in and out of your pussy. His hand was so fast the pleasure was too much and you were cumming so hard you squirted all over his face. He sucked your juices off his fingers and he brought his lips up to yours kissing you hard. You could taste yourself on his mouth.

When you got the energy to open your eyes you realised he was butt ass naked, his hard cock curving up towards his stomach, it was so long and thick it made your mouth water. You grabbed his ass with your hands and pulled him in until he was rubbing his shaft across your wet pussy. He started to thrust against you, your clit throbbing from the stimulation, but you wanted him inside you.  
“ sam, please fuck me, i need your big cock!”  
He eased three fingers in, stretching you out for his abnormally thick cock. When he deemed you ready, he placed the head of his cock at your entrance. “ are you ready Y/N? Are you ready to take my dick?” You screamed “ YES!” With that he thrust in all the way.

He fucked you against the table, his cock hitting your sweet spot over and over again. He was sweating and panting, moaning your name his cock throbbing. He bit and sucked at your neck, his fingers coming up to pull and pinch your nipples until you were moaning his name. You couldn’t stop yourself from squeezing his asscheeks and pulling his hair, which you could tell he liked when he whined. Your pussy was throbbing with the need to come, your toes curling and your eyes rolling   
to the back of your head. “ yes sam! Don’t stop, please! I’m gonna cum!!”, “ Y/N, you feel so good, so tight and warm. I bet you can’t wait for me to pump you full of my cum!” You knew he wasn’t far from cumming but neither were you.

“Sam , i’m gonna cum!” You wrapped your arms around his body and pushed your feet into his ass to get him closer, your pussy sucking him in as you came. Your pussy squeezed around his cock , pushing him into orgasm, he screamed your name ,”Y/N, I’m cumming!!” His Dick pushing rope after rope of cum into your pussy, he trembled against you with the vestiges of his orgasm, until you both collapsed against the table. You couldn’t help yourself from giggling with the post orgasm endorphins. Sam giggling with you, you smiled at each other. You kissed him gently on the lips before sam hopped off the table pulled you into his arms, and carried you to the bedroom. You giggled to each other all the way.

When you got there, he laid you down on the bed, crawling beside you. He pulled the duvet up over the both of you, you snuggled up against his chest, you fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, as you knew you would till the day you died.


End file.
